halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Judith Myers/2007 Remake Timeline
Judith Myers appears in the remake of Halloween, played by Hanna R. Hall. Biography Judith is the eldest daughter of Deborah Myers. Her father is deceased and Judith doesn't like to talk about him too much, possibly as she was very close to him before his death. Judith cared little about anything except for her own self interests and had little need for her younger brother. She often made fun of him and joked that he masturbated his pet Elvis to death. It was rumored around school that she was very promiscuous. On Halloween night, Judith was supposed to take her ten-year-old brother Michael trick-or-treating while their mother went to work as a stripper at the Rabbit In Red Lounge. Instead, Judith invited over her boyfriend, Steve Haley, and the two went upstairs to have sex. Steve wanted to have sex while wearing a scary Halloween mask, but Judith wouldn't have it. Afterward, the two were talking for a bit and Steve accidentally referred to Ronnie as Judith's father. She was quick to correct him, noting that her real father was dead. A short time later, Steve left the room to go make himself a sandwich and Judith laid in her bed with a set of headphones on listening to "Don't Fear the Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult. While downstairs, Steve was murdered by Michael, who had also killed Ronnie. Michael then proceeded to go upstairs and came into the bedroom and donned the discarded Halloween mask. He began running his fingers across Judith's leg. Judith snapped to attention, demanding to know what Michael was doing in her room. When he failed to respond, she began slapping him harshly across the side of the head. Michael then stabbed her in the stomach with a knife. Bleeding and in shock, Judith scrambled to get away and began running down the hallway. Michael kept after her, stabbing her sixteen more times until she was dead. Fifteen years later, Michael stole Judith's headstone from the cemetery and brought it back to the Myers house. He then placed a young girl named Lynda Van der Klok(who was similar to his sister in looks and personality) under the headstone and later kidnapped their younger sister Angel and took her to the basement. Halloween (2007) Notes & Trivia * Even though she does have more screentime than the original Judith, This Judith does not have as much importance to the plot as Michael murdered three other people and Judith was not the first death. The only mention she does get post-death is the scene where Michael brings Laurie and Lynda to the basement and places Lynda under Judith's tombstone. In the second film, Judith was not mentioned at all and only makes a quick cameo appearance in the photographs in Loomis' book and in the credits. Appearances *''Halloween (2007 Reboot)'' *''Halloween II (2009)'' (photograph) References Category:Female characters Category:Myers Family Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1970's births Category:1990's deaths Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Characters